Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the fixing of a bearing such as a bearing of a turbo-alternator group, on a concrete mass.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Such bearings are at present fixed by a shoe integral with the bearing, which rests on metallic plates installed on blocks of cement and sunk in a cement casting. The vertical stresses exerted on the bearings and directed upwards are contained by bolted rods crossing the concrete mass and tending to apply the shoe hard against the cement blocks, but those rods undergo a certain elongation which is detrimental to the rigidity of the fixing.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is intended to ensure a very rigid fixing of the bearings. It provides, for that purpose, a fixing arrangement, on a concrete mass, of a bearing comprising a journal, a journal case constituted by a support and a collar, characterized in that this case rests on a metallic frame which surrounds the said stand and which is provided with arms in the form of projecting hooks sunk in the concrete mass.
With reference to the accompanying diagrammatic figures, an example, having no limiting character, for the implementing of the invention, will be described.